


Bad at Communicating

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Communication, Crime Fighting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Office Romance, One Shot, Romance, lockdown - Freeform, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Sam is forced to confess his feelings when he is stuck in lock down in his office with Josh.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Bad at Communicating

“Sam!” came the frustrated voice of Josh Lyman as he followed his boyfriend out of his office. “You can’t just walk away like that. We need to have a conversation.”

“I have work to do.” Sam said, continuing to make his way towards his own office.

“No. We need to finish talking about this! You can’t just ignore me all day and not tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong Josh. I have work to do.” Sam said as he finally made it to the communications offices. He entered his office and attempted to close the door but didn’t get a chance as the deputy chief of staff stuck his foot in the way.

“Sam, need to talk.”

“We don’t need to talk. I need to work. I have a statement to write, I have 15 calls to make and I have to meet with Senator Johnson all by 8:00 because we have to make it to the Young Voters Banquet.” Sam said. He walked over to his desk and began shifting though his papers.

“Just 2 minutes.”

“No.”

“Sam-”

Josh’s sentence was cut off by the sound of a commotion in the hall. Several secret service agents were not present. One of them walked towards Sam’s office. “We are not in lockdown. Please remain in your office.” He said before closing the door and standing in front of it.

“We will you look at that.” Josh said, not even trying to hide his satisfied smile.

“This is your fault.” Sam said, pointing at him with an accusatory look.

“Yes. I payed someone to jump the White House fence and put us into lock down.”

“How did you know someone jumped the fence?”

“Because that’s what usually causes these lock downs.” Josh explained calmly. “Now we have been given the gift of maybe 10 minutes alone so come sit with me on the couch and relax for once.” Josh said, collapsing down onto the marron couch and patting a spot beside him for his boyfriend.

“No.” Sam said stubbornly, opting to sit at his own desk instead.

“Come on darlin.” Josh said. He rarely used pet names in the office, but he knew something was up with Sam and needed to figure out what it was.

“I’m fine Josh. It doesn’t matter.”

“Using the work ‘it’ implied that there is something, in fact, that is wrong. So, I ask you again; what is wrong?”

“It’s stupid Josh. I’m fine.” Sam said, still flipping though papers. He shoulders were tense as was his jaw, yet another indicator that something was not fine.

“We are getting closer now.” Josh said, standing up and making his way towards the desk. Despite Sam’s protest he pushed himself into a sitting position on the man’s desk. “I assure you that nothing you feel will ever be stupid. Some things you say may be stupid but not your feelings.” He stuck out a hand to brush Sam’s hair out of his eyes. The speech writer didn’t pull away this time. He used his wheeled swivel chair to scoot a bit closer to his boyfriend. “I’ll ask you one last time; what’s wrong Sammy.”

“It’s nothing big I just…” Sam sighed. He didn’t have many people he could talk to about his emotions besides Josh because the rest of their friend’s didn’t know about their relationship. “I’ve just been feeling a bit jealous I think.” He said eventually.

“Jealous? Of what?” Josh asked. He had been expecting him to be mad about something Josh had said or done but jealously?

Sam mumbled something that Josh couldn’t quite hear. “What was that?”

“Of you and Amy.” Sam admitted eventually. He looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

“You have nothing to be jealous about Sam.” Josh assured him.

“I know that.” Sam said, standing. He began pacing back and forth in the small office. “I know we are together, and we are happy. Right?” Sam said, looking over at Josh as if asking for confirmation that he was happy.

“Right.” He nodded earnestly.

“But I think she likes you. And everyone in the wing keeps asking me if you two are together and talking about how you would make a great couple. Why don’t they every say that we would make a great couple?” Sam asked. He finally stopped his pacing and looked over at Josh. There was a single tear beginning to make its way down his cheek.

“Oh Sam.” Josh said sadly. He walked up to the other man and pulled him into his arms. Sam gladly accepted the touch and sunk into the warmth. “I have not and will not every love Amy Gardner. She’s a great and smart woman but I do not love her. I love you. A lot.” Josh said, rubbing circles into the other man’s back in comfort.

“I know. I do. It’s just been a long week and when she came in for the meeting with you today I just…I don’t know. I’m sorry I ignored you all day.” Sam said. He pulled his head up from where it had been tucked against Josh’s chest to look him in the eye.

“It’s alright love.” Josh said adding in another nickname that same loved. “But for a deputy communications officer you aren’t the best at communicating.” He said with a chuckle. “Just…talk to me next time something happens yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded in agreement.

“Good.” Josh smiled. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the other man’s in a short but sweet kiss that he hoped would convey all his feelings of love and adoration for the other man.

“Now I really do have some calls to make.” Sam said once they pulled away.

“Can’t they wait until the lockdown is over?” Josh wined, he grabbed Sam’s hand and attempted to pull him towards the couch. “Just come and sit with me. Just 5 minutes.”

“Fine.” Sam agreed. He laid down on the couch with his head in Josh’s lap.

“I love you.” Josh said as he gently ran his fingers through Sam’s dark hair.

“I love you too.” He said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if anyone reads West Wing stuff anymore but LMK what you think and if people like it I'll write some more!!❤️


End file.
